character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Void Dark (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Void Dark= |-|Liezerota Dark= Summary Void Dark was the son of the Great Demon Fist, Goldion. He was being trained in the Ultimate Demon Technique before his father decided to make the Tyrant Overlord Killidia one of his apprentices. Killidia ran away and his sister Lieze followed him which made Void Dark think that Killidia stole his sister so he went to go kill him but he accidentally killed his sister Lieze. To resurrect his sister he decided to drain energy from the Netherworlds to get enough power to bring her back to life, to do so he made an army called the Lost to take over the Netherworlds. After being killed he was resurrected by accident by Killia, he sought out his evil heart that was still alive as well. He eventually destroyed his evil heart with help from Killia. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C | Low 1-C | Low 1-C Name: Void Dark Origin: Disgaea 5: An Alliance of Vengeance Gender: Male Age: 2187 Classification: Demon, Demon Emperor Powers and Abilities: |-|Void Dark=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Flight, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Projection, Power Mimicry, Power Absorption, Telekinesis, Immortality (Type 1), Teleportation, Destruction on an interplanetary scale, Mind Manipulation via Mind Control, Necromancy, Soul Manipulation and Resurrection with Broken Faith Magia, Statistics Amplification with Mastema's Hatred, Ice Manipulation and Time Manipulation via Time Stop with Alma Ice Sculpture, Holy Manipulation and Purification |-|Lierzerota Dark=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 6 & 7), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Reactive Evolution, Resistance to Holy Manipulation and Purification, Destruction on a galactic scale |-|Carnage Dark=All previous abilities |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse Level '(Can fight against Killia) '| Low Complex Multiverse Level '(Can fight against Killia at his most powerful, Has enough energy to destroy every Netherworld) '| Low Complex Multiverse Level '''(Can fight Killia and Void Dark at their prime) '''Speed: MFTL+ (Can fight against Killia) | MFTL+ (Can fight against Killia at his strongest) | MFTL+ '''(Can fight against Killia and Void Dark at their prime) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiverse Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Low Complex Multiverse Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: High | High | High Range: Standard melee range to Interplanetary |''' Standard melee range to Galactic '''| Standard melee range to Interplanetary Standard Equipment: Energy Absorbing Spears |''' None Notable '''| Energy Absorbing Spears Intelligence: High | Average | Average Weaknesses: Is Egotistical |''' Is a raging beast and will not act with any form of logic, Is constantly being fought against by the original owner of the body Lieze '''| Is a raging beast, he can be completely destroyed by a soul manipulation if it strong enough Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Energy Break: Void Dark makes multiple balls of dark magic which turn into spears that stab the enemy. * Ruin Burst: Void Dark charges one of his spears with dark magic which makes it giant before throwing it and the spear blows up the planet. * Azathoth: Void Dark places his enemies on the moon before throwing a massive drill at them which causes an explosion that destroys the moon and the planet it orbits. * Ultimate Demon Technique - Ultimate Skill: Macrocosm: After Void Dark is separated from his evil heart, he is able to use the Ultimate Demon Technique - Ultimate Skill: Macrocosm. Void Dark fires a beam of holy energy from his hand. It is his most powerful skill. * Brigante Eclipse: Brigante Eclipse allows Void Dark to steal the Overload skill of any Overlord he defeats. ** Alma Ice Sculpture: Alma Ice Sculpture allows Void Dark to freeze time around his target, but requires a constant supply of energy to freeze time around a living organism so Void Dark only freezes time around someone for a short amount of time. Was stolen from Killia. ** Broken Faith Magia: Broken Faith Magia allows Void Dark to resurrect people who have died and control anyone if he puts his blood in them, even if they are dead. Was stolen from Majorita. ** Devouring Kris: Devouring Kris allows Void Dark to drain the energy from anything from people to entire worlds. Unknown who it was stolen from. ** Mastema's Hatred: Mastema's Hatred allows Void Dark to increase the damage he deals to opponents by 10%. Unknown who it was stolen from. ** Torturous Apathy: Torturous Apathy allows Void Dark to weaken any enemy that is near him for a short while. Unknown who it was stolen from. * Wormhole: '''Liezerota Dark traps the enemy in a hole that she turns into a ball before she throws it into space and slams an energy ball into the ball which makes multiple spikes to shoot out and pierce several planets and drains their energy to make an explosion that destroys a galaxy. * '''Evilities: Evilities are passive abilities that Void Dark can equip to gain new abilities and resistances. * Innocents: Innocents are the living buffs that live inside of items, weapons and armour, they give the wielder of the item buff, abilities and resistances. Key: Void Dark | Liezerota Dark | Carnage Dark Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 1